motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Boost
boosting.]] Boost is an essential element in the MotorStorm series. Boost allows the player to temporarily increase the vehicle's acceleration and top speed. Certain classes, such as big rigs, have much slower boost cool-down speed when compared to smaller classes such as dirt bikes. The "Boost Gauge" is represented by an odometer-like gauge on the corner of the HUD, which warns the player when it is reaching "Critical Boost" (when the boost gauge maxes out and flashes). It also tells the player when it is safe to boost, and if their vehicle is being affected by the environment, such as when driving near lava or through water. Overview Each vehicle in every vehicle class is equipped with "boost" which the player may use when available to increase the speed of their vehicle and edge out opponents. In nearly every MotorStorm game, boost is unusable for the first 10 seconds (5 in Apocalypse) after the start of each race. The boost is described as "charging" during this time, suggesting that it is not a nitrous-fueled system. External Boost Effects Introduced in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift, external boost effects cause involuntary change on the boost temperature. Driving near fire or lava causes the boost temperature increase. Boost can be cooled down by simply letting the boost off, but there are many ways to cool down the boost more quickly, such as driving through water or deep snow. Another cooling method is "Air-cooling", introduced in MotorStorm: Apocalypse, as a way to cool down by releasing the accelerator while in the air to quickly cool down the boost. BoostOKAY.PNG|Completely cooled boost. BoostON.PNG|Boost gauge while boosting. BoostFIRE.PNG|Boost gauge showing fire effect. BoostCRITICAL.PNG|Boost gauge showing Critical Boost. BoostWATERmsa.PNG|Boost gauge showing water effect. BoostAIR.PNG|Boost gauge showing air-cooling. Over-boosting exploding after over-boosting.]] Over-boosting (also known as Boost Overheat) occurs when the boost reaches the Critical Boost and stays there for an extended period of time. When the boost is used for too long or the player comes too close to fire or lava while in the Critical boost state, the vehicle will explode, sending the player's vehicle hurtling through the air in a ball of fire. Over-boosting near the finish line is a common technique used in online play, which can be used to edge out opponents when near the finish line. It is done by simply over-boosting near the finish line (typically about 50-100 feet away). Although over-boosting the finish line is commonly used as a way to gain position on the race results, it can also backfire if not timed correctly, resulting in either the vehicle wreck not making it to the finish line or actually hitting the finish line itself. Introduced in Pacific Rift, over-boosting leads to a unique boost shockwave upon explosion, which either wrecks nearby opponents or sends them off balance. This is a good technique for scattering smaller opponents. Also note that in Pacific Rift, when Bikes or ATVs boost explode, the rider is sent straight upwards rather than flying forwards as in the other games. Use as a Traction Aid In addition to its speed increase, boost can also aid in traction. This was most pronounced in the original MotorStorm, where boosting through areas which the vehicle is not designed to will increase the amount of traction the vehicle has on the ground (for example; a Rally Car in thick mud). In MotorStorm: Apocalypse, this method of boost usage is all but gone as vehicles now tend to slide more when boosting. Boost Surge In Pacific Rift, there is a surge in the boost meter when one first presses the boost button, with no additional speed gained for it. This surge is makes the boost rise much faster than usual, but not quite as fast as when near lava. Boosting Techniques There are various boosting techniques commonly used by players. Such techniques are: *'Remaining in Critical Boost' - The player allows the vehicle to cool down a minuscule amount before boosting again. This technique can be difficult for rookie MotorStormers to perform due to the high possibility of over-boosting, however experienced MotorStormers can utilize this technique to remain going at the max speed the vehicle is capable of. *'Full Cool-Down' - The player allows the vehicle's boost gauge to fully cool down before boosting into Critical, thus effectively creating a cycle of slowing down and speeding up. This technique is commonly used by rookie MotorStormers. *'Semi Cool-Down' - The player allows the boost gauge to cool down halfway before boosting back into Critical. This technique is similar to Full cool-down except the boost is used more frequently. *'No Critical' - The player never actually enters critical boost, thus eliminating the possibility of over-boosting. However, this technique tends to become ineffective, especially in difficult races or online play. *'Time Trialist's Boost' - Typically used to achieve the fastest lap time, this technique varies by track and vehicle class. This technique can range from staying in Critical boost to not boosting on turns to many other variations. Trivia *In Apocalypse; ''certain vehicles, such as the Falfer Tombstone, have different coloured boost exhaust flames from other vehicles in its class. *In MotorStorm: Pacific Rift, when the boost reaches Critical Boost, flames will appear underneath the vehicle. *Boost does not reappear in MotorStorm RC. *Entering the Critical Boost activates an alarm, warning the player that his/her vehicle is likely to explode. This alarm changes in every title. *In ''Arctic Edge, the sound for one's boost occasionally disappears, so it is wise to keep an eye on your gauge at all times. *In Time Attack, boost is immediately available to players and resets at the finish line of the track. *Certain players are able to time their overheating perfectly to spawn ahead of the competition. However, doing so is very difficult and tends to lead to an explosion. *In the original MotorStorm, the colour of the boost flames depends on the state of the boost. The flames start off yellow, then as you boost more they turn orange, then red, and then finally purple. ** However in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift, the colour of the boost flames depends on the class of vehicle. Bikes and Buggies have yellow/orange flames, Rally Cars, Mud Pluggers and Big Rigs have purple flames, Racing Trucks have reddish-pink flames, ATV's have orange flames with a green tip and Monster Trucks have orange flames with a blue tip. * In MotorStorm: Apocalypse, the boost flames remain one yellow colour for all vehicle classes. However the flames are more volatile and tend to flicker a lot unlike previous games. * In Arctic Edge, ''Critical Boost is able to be held on a lot longer than any other game. In the three main console games, the explosion happens after after 6-8 rings of the alarm - in Pacific Rift's case, a mere second of overboosting is enough for an explosion. However in ''Arctic Edge, ''the explosion doesn't happen until after about 12-14 rings of the alarm - as much as 3 seconds. * In certain unoptimized builds of ''MotorStorm, boost was only available in limited quantity and would be used as a sort of burst that would give the player's vehicle an unrealistic amount of acceleration, as seen in this video MSPR joby91467 3.jpg|An Italia Gagliano boosting. GOOD HERB - 'Buena Vista'.jpg|A Voodoo Acheron boosting. MSPR play2often 53.jpg|An Atlas M-SUV boosting. MSPR Player 1 36.jpg|Boost explosion Shockwave Category:Gameplay Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm: Arctic Edge Category:MotorStorm Category:Vehicles